User talk:Zuko/SoL GvG Team
I'm not very good at GvG that I can start off by telling you. *Insidious Parasite? :*Take Price of Failure instead. *Reaper's Mark is just bad. *Soul Barbs will probably be removed. *Both necros got serious energy problems. *One migraine mesmer is bad, then the other monk can just remove the hex. *Seems to lack offense in any form. *Even if you should try to camp and wait for NPCs to enter combat you lack stuff like Splinter Weapon. *Basically you lack the most important thing: killing power. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:07, 13 May 2008 (EDT) This is what my guild roughly want to run. They gave me a load of skills they wanted and ive put it in. Reapers mark was for energy management, as it put it on the sins target, that would then kill it off. we decided on 1 migraine and 1 panic mes. My guild want 2 run a pure hex based build with as many degen hexes as possible. So we can try and get kills off with just the 1 assassin as the otha team will hav alot of players low on health due to degen. My guild is so low ranked anyway, most teams we will come up will be just as poor as us. Another member has came up with an idea aswell, and his seems 2 suck more then mine imo. heres the link for it User:Joethenoob/sandbox. I cant see where that has any real damage imo. Zuko 08:50, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :That won't work in GvG; you can't split with the build linked. A/N Deadly Virulence and mesmer with Fragility to win. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:18, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :(EC)More problems that I see... **The assa won't kill shit, due to the enemy Blind. Give him assa's remedy or something. **Change Leaping->Black Mantis, due to the shitload of hexes. **11 Smiting for 1 skill is kinda a waste - Take Judge's Insight as well. **Drop SR by 1 one the WoD necro and raise communing - the breakpoint is still met, but then the assa might actually kill something. **Drop WW on the Panic mesmer. Take Ether Phantom instead as a cover hex. **Idk about monks, so I'll leave them be. **A problem overall is splitting. This can't split, so if your oppenent splits you=lose. :Not trying to kill it, just trying to help hehe... ~~ 09:27, 13 May 2008 (EDT) K thanks for the tips. My guilds GH is Isle of the Dead, so ganks are farily easy to see. We are low ranked anway to be at home most of the time aswell. On the Reaper's mark necro, waht should i drop for Judge's Insight?. I hav a new idea 4 the sin aswell. prof=A/W Crit=11+1+1 Dagger=10+1 Deadly=10+1mantisfang strikeassaultMoebiusoxFlailDashsig/build . That uses Strength of Honor and all the hexes better, but should i replace the res for sins remedy? so it cant b blinded then? Zuko 09:41, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :Tbh, an assassin is kinda a meh idea. Better off with a Mel's derv I think, cuz then you don't have to worry about conditions. The hexes are really what pushes this build through, the frontliner is just for the damage. Idk really, never really run Hex way. Edit:Drop Faintheartedness for JI. ~~ 09:44, 13 May 2008 (EDT) Hmm nice idea hadnt thought bout a derv. BTW do you know y Soul Barbs + Recurring Insecurity would do enough damage for a spike even with a team with as many hexes as this 1 or the 1 JoeTheNoob has? Zuko 09:47, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :RI triggers on every hex that is put on, so it doubles Soul Barbs dmg. And no, it wouldn't work here. Too long of a recharge, the hexes are spammed about instead of spiking with them, etc. ~~ 09:50, 13 May 2008 (EDT) You said bout usin a AoM derv, what type of 1? the d/a or sumthin else? Edit: also should i drop soul barbs on thw WoD and give it something like Vital Weapon? Also, drop that, would it give it a chance to split? cos most ganks are warrs,sins or rangers, so the anti-melee it has would help? Zuko 09:58, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :That looks good... ~~ 10:30, 13 May 2008 (EDT) Does the flag runner look ok? i was originally going to have the mo/D sig of mystic speed runner, but are flag runner doesnt have GWEN. He hates WoH and the Rt/A runners so puts them out of use. So it kinda leaves this as about the only good runner left. That then meant i had to use a HB monk instead of a WoH monk for Heal Party as a party wide heal Zuko 10:37, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :Tell him to fuck himself and l2run the Rt/A. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:44, 13 May 2008 (EDT) He is are best Flag runner. Was in a guild that had gotten upto around 700 in the guild ladder aswell. That was a fair while ago tho. Zuko 11:04, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :ZB is the best choice if your flagger refuses to use WOH or WoR, but you're making a huge sacrifice by taking a ZB flagger over those. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:11, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::This looks to be more about running what you want based on what you have available than being really effective. So pretty much anything goes. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:16, 13 May 2008 (EDT) I know this is a build meant for just my guild, but u reckon this would get vetted well or at least not be trashed if i put it on testing? Zuko 11:24, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :It would be trashed. There's a whole host of problems I can see looking over it, but if that's what your guild wants to run there's not much you can do about it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:52, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::BYOB Hexway. You know you want to, Tab. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:56, 13 May 2008 (EDT)